First Snow
by Chanz61
Summary: "Tidak ada yang seindah salju pertama di bulan Desember Baekhyun-aa." "Tidak... jika bersamamu, semua musim akan sama indahnya Chanyeol." BAD SUMMARY. Warning: GS. CHANBAEK and others. END? Just read and review.


Bulan ini Seoul sudah memasuki musim dingin. Yang artinya tak ada lagi acara jalan-jalan dan menikmati siraman cahaya matahari di tengah suasana hangat. Tak ada lagi menikmati lelehan Ice Cream yang ada justru membuat boneka salju atau mungkin memilih mengurung diri di dalam kamar ditemani pemanas ruangan dan selimut tebal hangat.

Persis seperti gadis di atas ranjang itu. jam berbentuk rilakuma itu nampak sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan tapi sepertinya ia masih menikmati keadaannya di atas ranjang itu. Dengan posisi menyandar pada kepala ranjang, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lutut yang ia tekuk sementara selimut tebal telah menyelimuti sebagian tubuhnya. Tak ada yang ia lakukan selain menatap kosong kearah samping, tepat lurus keluar jendela dimana nampak kabut tebal dan juga mendung menggantung di langit dari pada panggilan seseorang di lantai dasar rumahnya.

 _Semuanya nampak gelap. Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan Baekhyun selama ini. Selama sepuluh tahun hidupnya. Tak pernah ada lagi cahaya yang menyusup masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Tak ada lagi warna dihidupnya kecuali hitam. Tak ada lagi pagi atau siang menurutnya. Dan tak ada lagi perasaan lain kecuali kekecewaan dihatinya. Meski semua itu mungkin telah menghilang selama dua bulan ini. Dua bulan setelah mengenal sosok asing yang tiba-tiba hadir, membawanya menuju jalan terang meski sekali lagi Baekhyun masih dalam keadaan terjebak dalam kegelapan. Kebutaan yang dideritanya setelah mendapat kecelakaan hebat sepuluh tahun silam membuatnya menjadi buta, meski ada jalur operasi namun Baekhyun belum menemukan pendonor mata untuknya._

 _"_ _Melamun lagi, Nona?" Suara bass yang sudah dicukup dihafalnya membuatnya tersentak kaget. Ia bergerak sejenak tanpa arah mencari asal sumber suara dan terdiam ketika sepasang tangan besar menangkup kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan diatas kedua lututnya. Ia tahu pemuda itu sedang berada dihadapannya saat ini._

 _"_ _Kau mengejutkanku." Gumam Baekhyun antara kesal sekaligus lega. Ia sudah duduk di tempat itu mungkin sekitar lima belas menit, entahlah, ia tak tahu waktu, yang pasti cukup membuatnya merasa menjadi pusat perhatian. Sementara sosok dihadapannya justru tergelak, masih menggenggam kedua tangannya lembut._

 _"_ _Maaf. Ada yang harus kuurus. Apa kau menungguku lama?" Tanyanya. Dan tanpa disuruh, Baekhyun menggeleng, ia tak pernah bisa marah pada pemuda yang jelas-jelas tidak ia ketahui bagaimana rupa dan wujudnya. Meski sesekali pemuda itu menuntun jemari lentik Baekhyun untuk meraba wajahnya. Dan kurang lebih Baekhyun tahu, pemuda dihadapannya ini cukup tampan dengan telinga yang besar. Sempat membuatnya merajuk ketika Baekhyun menggodanya._

 _"_ _Kau sudah makan?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat pemuda dihadapannya menggangguk dan menepuk pelan dahinya. Bodohnya ia melupakan fakta bahwa Baekhyun tak akan mampu memahami pergerakannya. "Sudah." Tukasnya cepat kala mendapati Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung._

 _"_ _Baguslah. Kenapa kau memintaku datang kemari?" Baekhyun merasakan pemuda itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berpindah duduk disisinya._

 _"_ _Tadi aku tidak bisa menjemputmu karena aku harus kerumah sakit…"_

 _"_ _Kau sakit?" Potong Baekhyun cepat, guratan panik terlihat jelas diwajah imutnya. "Chanyeol-aa, katakan, apa kau sakit?" Baekhyun menatap gusar tak tentu arah pada objek yang tidak tampak di sisi tubuhnya membuat pemuda itu, Park Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut._

 _"_ _Aku belum selesai cerita, Baek." Ucap Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun masih setia dengan tatapan gusarnya membuat Chanyeol akhirnya meletakkan kedua tangannya dibahu Baekhyun. "Tenanglah dan dengarkan ceritaku, jangan kau putus." Ucapnya dengan nada tegas. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat._

 _"_ _Aku pagi tadi dihubungi dokter yang mengurus operasimu, dan dia mengatakan ada pendonor mata untukmu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar diwajah tampannya. Sementara Baekhyun, tak ada reaksi dari gadis itu selain mengerjapkan matanya nampak bingung. "Baek, kau mendengarku?" Tanya Chanyeol._

 _"_ _Hmm…" Hanya itu jawaban Baekhyun tanpa ada perubahan berarti membuat Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. "Aku tidak tuli, Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum canggung._

 _"_ _Ada apa, hmm? Kau seperti tidak bahagia? Bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa kau ingin melihat salju pertama di bulan Desember? Sebentar lagi kau akan melihatnya." Chanyeol menatap kedua manic Baekhyun yang nampak hampa itu serius._

 _"_ _Tapi aku takut, bagaimana jika semua itu gagal?" Baekhyun akhirnya mengucapkan apa yang selama ini mengganjal dihatinya ketika Chanyeol memutuskan akan membantu Baekhyun agar mampu melihat lagi._

 _"_ _Astaga, bagaimana bisa? Sudahlah. Ada aku yang akan menemanimu, jadi tenanglah. Ok?" Chanyeol meraih bahu Baekhyun dan merengkuhnya._

 _"_ _Berjanjilah untuk selalu bersamaku, Chanyeol-aa." Gumam Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Tentu Baek. Aku berjanji." Dan Chanyeol mengulas senyumnya meski tak ayal kedua matanya kini memerah menahan air mata antara bahagia juga sedih._

 _Sepekan sebelum operasi itu, Baekhyun sering mengunjungi rumah sakit untuk sekedar check up ditemani Chanyeol. Dan dari sanalah ia mengenal sosok dokter muda baik hati bernama Oh Sehun. Dokter baru yang menggantikan dokter lamanya, Kim Jongin yang dipindah tugaskan ke wilayah Busan._

 _Oh Sehun tak berbeda jauh dengan Chanyeol, keduanya bahkan telah bersahabat lama meski awalnya pemuda itu terkesan kaku dan formal pada Baekhyun, lambat laun mereka berdua menyatu, bahkan tak jarang Baekhyun merasakan kehadiran seorang kakak dari sosok Sehun._

 _"_ _Apa yang kau fikirkan, Baek?" Suara Sehun membuat Baekhyun menengadah tanpa fokus. Sementara Sehun yang duduk dihadapannya hanya mengulas senyum maklum. Perlahan ia menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan mengarahkannya tepat menatapnya._

 _"_ _Apa Chanyeol sudah datang?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat senyum Sehun lenyap. Gadis itu memang sudah mengunjunginya dua jam yang lalu, bahkan rela menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol di ruang kerja Sehun, meski sesekali merasa tidak enak karena mengganggu jadwal pekerjaan Sehun._

 _"_ _Belum. Kau ingin pulang? Aku bisa…"_

 _"_ _Tidak. Dia memintaku menunggunya, jadi aku akan menunggunya." Ucap Baekhyun cepat membuat Sehun mengangguk paham. Memang hubungan keduanya seperti itu, saling terikat dan percaya meski Sehun ragu keduanya belum menjadi sepasang kekasih hingga saat ini._

 _"_ _Kau masih bekerja di Café?" Tanya Sehun kemudian seraya bangkit dan melangkah menuju meja kerjanya, meraih handphonenya seraya mengetik pesan singkat untuk Chanyeol._

 _"_ _Tidak. Chanyeol melarangku beberapa hari ini. Katanya aku harus mengurus kesehatanku karena akan operasi, sementara dia sering menghilang. Bahkan dua hari ini aku tidak melihatnya." Baekhyun terus bercerita dengan pandangan lurusnya._

 _"_ _Kau marah karena itu?" Sehun telah kembali duduk dihadapan Baekhyun, di kursi dekat ranjang pasien._

 _"_ _Tidak. Kau sudah tahu kan aku tidak bisa marah padanya. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendengarnya terbatuk hebat, sepertinya pekerjaan barunya membuatnya kelelahan, tapi dia tidak mau kusuruh periksa. Apa sebegitu cintanya dia dengan music? Tidak masalah dia bekerja sebagai pemusik di restoran tapi ia juga harus menjaga kesehatannya." Baekhyun mempout bibir tipisnya lucu membuat Sehun terkadang gemas dengan pasien yang sekarang menjabat sebagai sahabat barunya ini._

 _Tepat ketika itu terdengar pintu terketuk sebelum terbuka. Suara bass yang sudah sangat ditunggunya menggema diruangan itu memanggil namanya._

 _"_ _Baekhyun-aa, maafkan aku. Kau sudah menunggu lama?" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang. Baekhyun langsung mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut Chanyeol. Gadis itu segera meraba wajah Chanyeol hanya untuk memastikan pria itu baik-baik saja seperti biasa. Dan ia langsung memekik._

 _"_ _Ommo… kenapa kau berkeringat banyak?"_

 _"_ _Tentu… tentu saja aku berkeringat banyak karena berlari dari parkiran." Chanyeol menggusak surai kecoklatan Baekhyun gemas._

 _"_ _Jangan bohong." Seru Baekhyun. "Sehun-aa, benarkah dia baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun ganti menatap lurus kebawah dengan maksud meminta Sehun menjawab pertanyaannya._

 _"_ _Ya… dia baik-baik saja." Sahut Sehun canggung. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang siang ini datang sekali lagi dengan wajahnya yang pucat dan tirus. Sepekan mereka tidak bertemu dan Chanyeol sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini._

 _"_ _Awas jika kalian berbohong."Baekhyun turun dari ranjang sementara Chanyeol menuntunnya dengan hati-hati._

 _"_ _Kami pulang, eoh. Terimakasih sudah menjaganya." Chanyeol berpamitan pada Sehun meski tubuhnya tetap merengkuh Baekhyun posesif._

 _"_ _Hati-hati. Jaga diri kalian. Musim dingin sudah hampir datang." Seru Sehun. "Ah benar, Chanyeol-aa, besok ulang tahunmu, apa tidak ada pesta?" ucapan Sehun membuat Baekhyun mengernyit._

 _"_ _Chanyeol akan berulang tahun?" Ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengulas senyumnya._

 _"_ _Hmm… kau ingin memberiku hadiah?" pertanyaan Chanyeol mendadak membuat wajah Baekhyun murung. "Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung._

 _"_ _Seharusnya aku bisa membelikanmu sesuatu… tapi…"_

 _"_ _Aigoo… sudahlah. Dengan kau hadir dihidupku saja sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Jangan bersedih lagi, hmm? Sekarang kita pulang." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar seraya mengusap ujung kepala Baekhyun lembut sebelum keduanya melangkah pergi dari ruangan Sehun._

 _Pesta kecil-kecilan untuk ulang tahun Chanyeol berlangsung cukup meriah. Meski hanya Chanyeol, Sehun dan Baekhyun. Tak ada yang lain entah karena apa, tapi hal itu kurang lebih membuat Baekhyun nyaman. Selama mengenal Chanyeol pun ia tak pernah tahu siapa saja sahabat pemuda itu atau bagaimana keluarganya, tapi itu bukan masalah untuk Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Sehun-aa, bisakah kau antar Baekhyun pulang?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar sedikit serak membuat Baekhyun gelisah ditempatnya. Pemuda itu sepertinya tidak baik-baik saja._

 _"_ _Chanyeol-aa…" Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol duduk di sisinya jadi ia bergeser sembari berusaha mengulurkan tangannya, namun tangan lain yang bukan milik Chanyeol meraih jemarinya membuat Baekhyun terhenti._

 _"_ _Kita pulang sekarang, Baek. Besok aku harus kerumah sakit." Sehun membantu Baekhyun berdiri sementara gadis itu masih berusaha mencari keberadaan Chanyeol._

 _"_ _Dimana Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun akhirnya kala tak kunjung merasakan kehadiran pemuda itu meski ia dan Sehun telah tiba di pintu depan._

 _"_ _Chanyeol sedang ke kamar mandi, seperitnya dia terlalu banyak makan tteokboki." Jawab Sehun membuat Baekhyun mendengus._

 _"_ _Ini salahmu, Dokter Oh. Chanyeol itu tidak bisa makan makanan pedas." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Sehun tersenyum geli, Chanyeol bahkan tak menyentuhnya, dia hanya minum cola tadi dan daging panggang. Sedangkan tteokboki, Sehun adalah penggemar beratnya._

 _"_ _Sudahlah. Sekarang lebih baik kita pulang." Ucap Sehun akhirnya. Sementara ia membantu Baekhyun menuruni undakan di halaman rumah Chanyeol, sosok sang pemilik nampak berdiri di ambang jendela menatap sendu Baekhyun yang nampak semakin menjauh dari kediamannya._

 _"_ _Maafkan aku, Baek." Lirihnya sebelum berbalik dan menutup tirai kamarnya._

 _Dua hari setelahnya, Baekhyun telah berbaring nyaman diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Operasi akan dilakukan besok dan itu tandanya sebentar lagi ia akan kembali melihat dunia. Melihat orang-orang sekiatrnya yang selama ini membantunya juga Park Chanyeol, yang menurut Sehun tampan, dan diam-diam Baekhyun sukai. Kurang sedikit lagi._

 _"_ _Kau gugup?" Suara bass Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya kearah samping. Tempat Chanyeol berada. Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban, terlalu gugup hingga ia merasa pita suaranya tak berfungsi saat ini. Dan Chanyeol hanya mengulas senyum manisnya._

 _"_ _Sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengan salju pertama yang kau inginkan. Kau senang?"_

 _"_ _Tidak. Aku akan senang jika melihatnya denganmu." Jawab Baekhyun membuat senyum Chanyeol memudar. Pemuda itu berdehem sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Berjanjilah satu hal padaku." Ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengernyit. "Berjanjilah setelah kau mampu melihat dunia, kau tidak akan kecewa padaku. Kau tidak akan membenciku dan kau akan selalu mengingatku." Chanyeol merasa kedua matanya semakin memanas._

 _"_ _Kenapa?" Pertanyaan singkat Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengerjap cepat untuk menghilangkan bulir air mata yang siap keluar. Merasa Chanyeol tak merespon membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. "Baiklah. Aku berjanji."_

 _Dan itu sudah cukup membuat Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum perlahan mengecup dahi Baekhyun dalam dan penuh perasaan._

 _Operasi berjalan cukup lancar, bahkan Baekhyun telah pulih dalam dua hari saja. Meski kedua matanya masih terbalut perban, setidaknya ia sudah mampu berceloteh riang seperti biasanya. Dan Sehun menjadi satu-satunya sosok pendengar setia Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Dimana Chanyeol?" Pertanyaan yang sangat dihafal Sehun ketika memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun dan jawaban yang Sehun berikan adalah "Dia sedang sibuk." Membuat Baekhyun terkadang tanpa sadar menghela nafas kecewa._

 _Dan pagi ini, tepat awal bulan Desember, perban dikedua mata Baekhyun telah dibuka. Kedua iris indah itu perlahan terbuka dan mengerjap pelan. Menyesuaikan keadaan sekitar yang masih nampak blur menurutnya. Hingga ia akhirnya mampu menangkap siluet jangkung dengan balutan jas putih berdiri di tepi ranjang, dua wanita berpakaian suster berdiri di sekeliling ranjang dan mereka semua menanti dengan cemas reaksi Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Baekhyun…" dan suara Sehun lah yang pertama membuat Baekhyun bereaksi dengan menangis. Menangis haru sebelum memeluk Sehun erat. Ia bahagia, tentu saja. Impiannya mampu melihat lagi terwujud, tapi keinginan utamanya tak terkabul, Park Chanyeol tak ada dihari bahagiannya._

 _"_ _Dimana Chanyeol, Sehun-aa?" Baekhyun menatap iris Sehun yang ia akui tajam dan mempesona. Pemuda itu bahkan sangat tampan dengan rahang tegasnya. Sehun nampak menunduk bingung. Jika biasanya ia bisa mengatakan pada Baekhyun tanpa Baekhyun ketahui ia sedang berbohong, kali ini berbeda, ia bukan pria yang bisa berbohong dan Baekhyun mampu melihatnya._

 _"_ _Dimana Chanyeol?" Nada Baekhyun meninggi seiring bulir air mata kembali mengalir. Sehun mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang, meraih jemari Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya._

 _"_ _Chanyeol… dia… aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Sehari sebelum kau operasi, dia jatuh sakit dan dirawat di rumah sakit, tapi esoknya aku tak menemukannya dimanapun. Maafkan aku Baek… aku tidak mampu mengatakannya padamu kala itu… aku hanya tidak ingin impian Chanyeol membuatmu bisa melihat lagi gagal." Sehun merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun yang kini terguncang hebat. Gadis itu telah menangis._

 _"_ _Aku tidak ingin mata ini… aku lebih baik tidak bisa melihat dari pada Chanyeol menghilang… tidak…"_

 _"_ _Baek… dengarkan aku. Chanyeol sudah lama memperhatikanmu. Dia sudah tertarik denganmu sejak lama, hanya saja ia takut jika kau merasa tersinggung. Dia sangat-sangat mencintaimu, hingga hari itu Chanyeol terserang demam tinggi dan akhirnya dirawat di rumah sakit. Dokter mengatakan ada masalah dengan paru-parunya, keadaannya semakin kritis membuatnya bertekad ingin menyembuhkanmu, orang yang ia cintai."_

 _"_ _Jadi… dimana Chanyeol sekarang?" Baekhyun mendadak berfikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang pemuda itu._

 _"_ _Sudah kukatakan aku tidak tahu, Baek. Sekarang fokuslah pada kesehatanmu dan kita akan melihat salju pertama nanti." Ucap Sehun sebelum akhirnya membantu Baekhyun yang masih terisak itu untuk berbaring. "Jangan terlalu banyak menangis. Kedua mata itu cukup berarti saat ini, dan jagalah baik-baik."_

"Byun Baekhyun!" Teriakan yang mungkin sudah kesepuluh kalinya itu nampak naik satu oktaf diikuti derap langkah dan tak lama suara pintu terbuka membuat sang pemilik nama berpaling, menatap tanpa ekspresi berarti pada sosok jangkung yang kini nampak menghela nafasnya keras setelah menemukan objek yang ia cari dan ia khawatirkan nampak duduk manis diatas ranjangnya.

"Aku sudah hampir memutus pita suaraku karena memanggilmu dan kau justru berdiam diri disini?" Pekiknya kemudian melangkah mendekat, sedikit menatap intens pada gadis yang masih setia memasang wajah datarnya sebelum mengernyit pertanda ia gagal mencari tahu penyebab perubahan wajah gadis itu dari beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku tidak bertemu denganmu selama sepekan dan hari ini kau nampak benar-benar kacau. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sisi Baekhyun, menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang dan sedikit menarik selimut untuk setidaknya berbagi kehangatan. Tubuhnya sudah nyaris beku setelah perjalanannya mengunjungi rumah Baekhyun.

Sementara Baekhyun lebih memilih membuang wajahnya pada jendela. Pandangannya menerawang dan kesedihan jelas terpancar disana.

"Eish… apa ini tentang salju lagi?" Tebak Sehun kala menyadari musim dingin sudah tiba. "Atau Park Chanyeol?" Dan Sehun ingat beberapa hari yang lalu adalah ulang tahun pemuda bertelinga peri itu. Baekhyun bereaksi dengan menatap Sehun sejenak. "Astaga Baek… lihatlah kantung matamu itu. kau seperti panda. Tsk… tidak tidur semalaman? Kasihan sekali kedua mata berhargamu itu." Sehun menyibak selimut sebelum menarik lengan Baekhyun agar gadis itu bangkit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Protes Baekhyun.

"Kau mungkin libur kerja hari ini tapi bukan berarti kau harus menyendiri disini. Ayolah… cuaca cerah dan itu bagus untuk kulitmu. Cepatlah membersihkan wajahmu, tsk… anak gadis benar-benar…" Sehun mendorong tubuh Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar mandi sebelum ia beranjak pergi. Keduanya memang semakin akrab setelah Baekhyun nyaris hidup tanpa jiwa setahun ini. Hanya Sehun yang mampu memahami Baekhyun karena Chanyeol sudah memberitahunya banyak hal.

Butir-butir seputih dan selembut kapas itu perlahan turun dan menutupi permukaan bahkan ada yang tanpa sengaja tersangkut di sela-sela jendela kamar Baekhyun. Ia yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi memekik pelan. Baru tersadar jika pagi ini salju pertama akan kembali ia lihat. Setelah satu tahun berlalu, masih lekang diingatannya bagaimana hal yang ia inginkan justru ia habiskan dengan tangisan pilu.

"Oh Sehun…" Suara Baekhyun terdengar seiring derap langkahnya menuruni undakan kayu itu dan terhenti di ruang tengah kala maniknya menangkap sosok jangkung bermantel tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Tak asing meski selama satu tahun ini Baekhyun tak melihatnya secara langsung.

"Ingin melihat salju pertama bersamaku?" Suara bass yang sama yang dulu selalu ia dengan setiap hari membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang.

"P-Park Chanyeol?" Lirih Baekhyun.

END


End file.
